The Cannabis plant produces cannabidiolic acid, which displays only nominal pharmacological activity. Cannabidiolic acid can be converted into cannabidiol, which displays robust pharmacological activity, by heating cannabidiolic acid under vacuum.
Cannabidiol is sparingly soluble in water. Attempts have been made to improve the solubility of cannabidiol to produce beverages suitable for human consumption, for example, by emulsification. Thermostable emulsions of cannabidiol frequently display unfavorable characteristics including undesirable taste. Improved methods of solubilizing cannabidiol are desirable to produce beverages comprising cannabidiol.